In general, for example, as described in PTL 1, a component mounting machine is configured such that components supplied by a component supply section provided on a base are sucked by a suction nozzle provided at a mounting head and the sucked components are mounted on a printed circuit board on a conveyance lane.
Incidentally, a component mounting machine that holds a bulk feeder by the mounting head in addition to the component supply section provided on the base and mounts components supplied from the component supply section or the bulk feeder on the printed circuit board has been filed by the present applicant (Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-206452). In such a component mounting machine that holds the bulk feeder by the mounting head, since the components (bulk component) supplied from the bulk feeder are sequentially sucked by the suction nozzle without moving the mounting head and the sucked components can be successively mounted on the printed circuit board, it is not necessary to move the mounting head between the component supply section and the printed circuit board. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the production time of the printed circuit board.
In this case, since there is a limit on the number of bulk feeders that can be held by the mounting head, determining the component to be mounted on the bulk feeder as the bulk component becomes an important key to reduce the production time. For example, in a component mounting machine in which two-row conveyance lanes that respectively convey different types of two printed circuit boards are provided in parallel, mounting a large number of components on the bulk feeder does not necessarily contribute to reduction of the production time, and it is necessary to take into account the movement time necessary to move the components supplied from the component supply section to a position above the printed circuit board.